Walk a Little Straighter
by Virgil's girl22
Summary: A little song fic of how Dean and Sam may have felt if their father drank and didn't listen to them. May be AU.


Walk a little Straighter

Summary: How Dean and Sam my have felt if their dad never paid attention to them. I don't know that much on the history of Supernatural, this may be an AU story. One shot.

Author's note: The song is not mine but I can't remember who sings it, though I did change the words a little to fit the story. I don't know Dean's middle name, so I'm using my twin brother Dean's middle name.

"DEAN!" seven year old Sammy's yelled pieced the night as it filled the house.

Eleven year old Dean was in the younger boy's room in a second, "Sammy what's the matter?"

"I had another dream, is daddy home yet?" Sammy asked wiping the tears from his face as Dean sat down beside him.

"No, not yet, do you think you can go back to sleep it's late," Dean said as he gave Sam a hug and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I'll try," Sam sniffed as he curled up again squeezing his teddy bear tightly.

"Alright, good night Sammy," Dean said as he went back down stairs and looked at the clock, it was almost midnight.

Just as Dean was walking back into the living room the door opened, and their father walked it.

"Hey dad, where have you been? I was getting worried," Dean said as his father walked towards him.

"You shouldn't be up Dean, go to bed," his father said.

"But dad, Sammy was-," Dean began.

"Go to bed Dean!" his father said loudly as he sat down in his chair and put on the TV.

"Yes Sir," Dean said as he turned towards the stairs. As he reached them he looked back, his father was already passed out from all the drinking. Tears began to fall from Dean's eyes as he went up to go check on Sammy before going to bed himself. He went into his room and began writing his feelings down on a piece of crumpled paper.

……………………………………………………

I remember looking up to look up to him,

most of the time he isn't there.

I'll be waiting by the door when he gets home at night;

He pass' me by to go pass out in his chair.

And I say,

"Walk a little straighter daddy;

you're swaying side to side.

Your footsteps make us dizzy

and no matter how I try.

We keep tripping and stumbling

if you'd look down here you'd see.

Walk a little straighter daddy, you're leading me…

The years went by. Dean did everything he could to protect Sammy, being a mother and father to little brother the best way he could. Suddenly it was his high school graduation day. He was in his cap and gown standing in line when he saw Sam enter the room.

"Sam!" Dean called to his brother.

Fourteen year old Sam came running up to him giving him a hug, "You look great big brother."

"Is dad here yet?" Dean asked though he already knew the answer.

"No Dean, he's not, I'm sorry," Sammy said as he squeezed Dean's shoulder.

The graduation match began and as Dean made it to his chair he looked back just in time to see his dad come into the gym. He stumbled into a chair as the students began walking across the stage. As it slowly got down to the Ws Dean couldn't take his eyes off his father as he barely watched what was going on.

"Dean Jacob Winchester," the principal called Dean's name, and as Dean walked across the stage got his diploma moved his tassel, he looked back to where his father had been sitting, he was gone.

Later that day Dean sat in his room trying not to cry, he was eighteen he was not going to sink that low. As he put his diploma in his desk drawer he found a piece of paper at the bottom of it. He took it out and found the words and feelings had started all those years ago. He found a pencil and began writing more…

………………………………..

He stumbled into the gym, on my graduation day,

I couldn't help but feel so ashamed,

and it didn't surprise me a bit when he didn't stay,

he walk out right after they called my name.

I say, "Walk a little straighter daddy,

you're swaying side to side.

It's not just us who's watching you caught everybody's eye.

You're tripping and stumbling

and even though I've turned eighteen.

Walk a little straighter daddy, you're still leading me…

More years went by. Sam graduated and got a girlfriend. Dean got married and had a little boy. Grandpa came to visit and sat on the couch while little Sammy played at his feet trying to get his grandpa's attention. Dean kissed his wife as she went in to get Sammy ready for his nap. Dean went to get his paper that he has kept all these years and wrote the last part to what ended up being this song what he now calls "Walk a little straighter."

My old man may still be the way he always was

but I love him anyway,

if there's one thing that I learned from him

is that my oldest kid will never have to say:

"Walk a little straighter daddy,

you're swaying side to side,

your footsteps make me dizzy

and no matter how hard I try.

I keep tripping and stumbling if you look down here you'll see.

Walk a little straighter daddy. You're leading me.


End file.
